Entering the Giant Peach/Meeting the Gigantic Bugs/That's the Life/The Escape
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends enters the Giant Peach in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. That night, James was called downstairs as Mickey and his friends snuck out invisibly. Aunt Sponge: Yoo-hoo! Come down here. James Henry Trotter: Yes, Auntie Sponge? Aunt Sponge: Ooh! You're all spiffed up. James Henry Trotter: I was hoping to play with the children. Spiker and Sponge: Aw! Aunt Spiker: The children have gone. But you can play with their garbage. Aunt Sponge: Garbage. (as they chuckled) Aunt Spiker: And don't even think of going near our peach. Aunt Sponge: 'Cause if you do, remember. They never did catch that rhino. (chuckles) Just as James as about to clean up the trash, Mickey just had enough with Spiker and Sponge making him work for them. Mickey Mouse: (force the equipment away) That's enough, James! James Henry Trotter: Mickey, why'd you do that!? You do realize my aunts will be mad if I don't listen to them. Basil of Baker Street: But don't you want to leave this place? James Henry Trotter: Well yes, but how can I? All of those green things the old man gave me are now gone. But as Timothy found the last one, James had to try and get it. James Henry Trotter: No! Wait a moment! Wait! Timothy Q. Mouse: There it goes! Max Goof: Great, James! Now, you don't have anything. James Henry Trotter: Well, at least we have this peach. I hope my aunts won't mind taking a bite out of it. With one whiff, James took a piece of the giant peach as the crocodile tongue went into James' mouth as he took a bite on the giant peach. Then, it shows a doorway below the peach. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes, look! Goofy: Since when is there a door inside a huge peach? Sylvia Marpole: Let's check it out. As everyone including James climb through the doorway of the peach, it magically closes and James transforms from live-action to claymation. ???: 'Ere, now. Where do you think you're going, Yank? ???: I'm goin' stir crazy, I gotta take a look around, Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge. ???: Escape? To where? We'll all be squashed, swatted, smooshed! ???: No one's going to smoosh you, My dear boy, you're six feet long now. ???: Bigger target. ???: Let the biddies come, I'll take 'em both on, I'm indefeatable, I'm indivisible, I'm... Everyone: Whoa! ???: in trouble! Then, everyone fell to the solid floor from the inside of the giant peach. ???: It's Spiker and Sponge! They've found us! ???: (swinging) Hello! ???: No, no, no. It's the lad from the house. And with some new friends too, what's his name? ???: "Miserable tick". ???: I thought it was "rotten little grub". ???: No. That's what those horrible aunts call him. His real name is... Well, it's-- uh, uh... ???: (appearing from above James and the others) It's James. ???: (as everybody else was frightened in shock) Look what you've done now, Miss. Scared them to death. James Henry Trotter: Please! Don't eat us! ???: Eat you? ???: Hey, Glowworm. Turn up your lights. As Glowworm turns on her light, she sighed heavenly. Jiminy Cricket: Gosh, I've never seen anything like it. Dale: Me either, Jiminy. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras! Old Green Grasshopper: Earthworm: Miss Spider: Centipede: Miss Spider: Centipede: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225